Possession
by Spuddychan
Summary: Join Maya and a group of gaming youtubers as they get caught in a real-life horror game where an evil spirit possesses them, one at a time. Will contain themes of torture and include youtubers like Minx, Pewdiepie, ChilledChaos, Seananners, Cryoatic, Markiplier and more. In-progress and is open for reader suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any youtubers in this story, except my oc, because owning real people is illegal. If anybody thinks I missed out their favourite youtuber, please tell me and I may be able to add them into the story in the next chapter.**

It was almost 2am when I set off towards the Youtube get together. It was going to be a private event for some of the gaming youtubers, and it just happened to be in America. I lived in Britain, but I was not going to miss meet up with all of my internet friends. So naturally, in an hour, at 3am, Felix and I were meeting at Minx's house because she lived near the Airport in London.

The drive was laborious, and at one point a bird decided it would be funny to scare the living shit out of me.

Before I knocked on the front door of Minx's small house, I heard a car pull up behind me.

"Maya!" I heard the blonde Swede call for me loudly.

"Shh Felix, its 3am, the neighbours are sleeping!" I whispered back.

I smiled as he pulled me into an embrace, "Nice to see you again."

It took about a minute for Minx to answer the door after we rang the doorbell. She looked as though she had just rolled out of bed, her purple bangs lay knotted down her back.

"Hi, Michelle!" Felix said enthusiastically.

"Its too early for this shit." She said as she picked up her bags, locking her door behind her.

-10 hours later-

I budded with excitement as we began to land in New York. Overall, the flight was quite peaceful, except for the baby which decided that he would cry for 6 hours straight, depriving most of the passengers of sleep. And the in flight meal was less than edible, so I hadn't eaten since breakfast 14 hours ago.

As we began to leave the plane and collect our stuff, fans came to Felix to ask for a picture, of course he obliged, taking countless selfies as me and Minx waited for him, not going into the photo because of our 'no facecam' philosophy.

We retrieved our bags when floated past us on the conveyer belt as we slowly made our way out of the Airport, through the many checks and customs.

ChilledChaos met us outside the airport to 'welcome us to the land of freedom'.

"HI GUYS!"Anthony said enthusiastically, "Welcome to America!"

"Hi Anthony." I answered, tired from the long journey.

It was 9.30am in New York, and the meet up is at 12, so that gives us enough time to get something to eat before we get to the venue, just outside of the city.

"Lets get something to eat. Wheres the nearest fast-food joint?" Minx said before I had the chance.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review, I will accept compliments and criticism. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy chapter 2! I still do not own any youtubers mentioned in this story, except for Maya. If you want youtubers that I haven't mentioned yet in the story, please tell me so I can add them because after this chapter I may not be able to add them in. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Mad!Cry will slash yo face up.**

"Hi guys!" I say as I climb out of Chilled's car. We were at the venue, which didn't look as fabulous as they said it would be in the email. The walls were grey and the forest around the massive building made it look ominous. It looked like an abandoned hospital, which had probably over 500 rooms, and it had no windows. The entire area looked colourless, even the sky was duller than usual. "Nice place." I say sarcastically.

There was about 20 youtubers gathering around the entrance, waiting to be invited in. Were we even at the right place?

I heard Markiplier say, "this place looks like it had been plucked straight out of a horror movie."

But before anyone could reply, a booming voice coming from inside invited us in. Oh great, this is definitely starting to sound like a horror movie.

We filed into what I can only assume used to be a insane asylum 100 years ago, mildly surprised how 'non-murdery' the front room was. It had regal purple wallpaper and pink flooring, with a large wooden table at it's center.

"Find your seats" the booming voice said, making more than a few of us jump.

Small picture frames in front of each seat told us who should be sitting where.

I made my way around the table, first seeing a bright pink mustache, then a brown cat on a blue background, then a Mexican flag, then my symbol, a bee.

I sat down in my chair as I waited for everyone to find their seats. This took only about a minute.

"Welcome guests!" The voice said again as a shadow emerged from one of the many doors that led out of the room.

"Cry?" I heard Felix say from across the table.

Ignoring Pewds, the masked man continued, "I have a game for you guys to play."

"A game? YOU BROUGHT US THREE AND A HALF THOUSAND MILES TO PLAY A GAME?!" Minx screamed, "I thought it was like a meet up thing!"

"This is more fun, is it not? First off, the rules of the game. You see this building?" Cry continued, "Its a maze. Your job is to not get caught."

"Caught by what?" Seananners laughed, two seats down from me. He seemed to be having much more fun than I was.

"You will find out soon enough, Adam." Cry answered, and then continued, "You may find weapons to defend yourself. You may find that you don't wish to defend yourselves, but that is your choice. The objective is to find the statues."

OK. This was starting to get really creepy, Cry just didn't seem like himself.

"Ooh. Sounds like fun, I guess, but why didnt you tell us that we'd be playing a game?" Felix asked.

Ignoring the question Cry simply stated, "You may choose to team up or find your own way through the maze. You can use any of the doors to exit this room from, except the front door which is currently locked. There are no further rules. The chase begins in 1 hour. You may begin the game." Cry said as he left through the door he came from.

Thats it? We just... begin? What are we being chased by?

Nobody moved. Each of us as confused as each other.

"Ok then... do we want to split up or stay together?" GassyMexican began.

"If we want to find all the statues, we may need to go through all of the doors, so lets split up into small teams." Minx tried to suggest.

"Erm... I have watched way too many horror movies to know that that is not a good idea." CaptainSparklez argued.

"But it'll probably be quicker, easier and less if a target if we split up." I agreed with Minx.

He nodded, "Ok, but if we die, its your fault.

We split into our teams quickly, choosing the door we wished to go through.

**Ok guys, before I continue, if anyone wants to suggest a youtuber to add to the story or have their favourite youtuber to team with Maya, please review or I will choose. Thankyou for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, i've had school. But I have no work to do in English at the moment so ill write a bit now! Nobody asked for any more youtubers to be added in so ill write it how I planned. I'm still open to suggestions though! I don't own any of the people mentioned except for my oc, Maya.**

**Warning: this chapter gets real dark with themes of torture, I may have to increase the rating to M.**

I teamed with Adam. It probably isn't the best idea due to the common saying of 'Never trust Nanners' but I was just glad I didn't have to go into this strange game alone. I didn't even know what was going to chase us!

I looked at the teams ready to go around us, Minx and Ohmwrecker, Gassymexican and EatMyDiction1, Pewdiepie and CinnamonToastKen, Dlive and LDShadowLady and ChilledChaos and CaptainSparklez. We had just enough teams to go through each door.

"Ready?" I heard Adam say from behind me, my hand on the rusty doorknob. To be honest, I was scared. It sounded like it was going to end up being some sort of real life horror game, but again I had no idea, which only allowed my imagination to make it more scary.

"Yeah... sort of." I said, twisting the doorknob.

The door creaked open as the thin dirty corridor ahead came into view. The corridor looked as though it could go on forever.

"Good luck everyone!" I shouted to the groups making their own way through the maze ahead of us. I heard a hum from someone agreeing with me as the door closed behind me and Adam. I looked at him, he was slightly shorter than you would imagine just watching his videos, but his stubbly beard was exactly the same.

"You okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, lets just find this statue quickly. This place looks like some sort of 100 year old nut house."

We walked quietly down the corridor single file, because the corridor was extremely thin. Not even a single door or change in direction was visible ahead of us. It was about 30 minutes before anything happened.

A loud booming voice sounded, "10 minutes until the chase begins." It was Cry. There must be speakers nearby.

"Hey, Maya. Is that a door?" Adam noticed tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see him. A strange outline of a door on the wall to my left , that I hadn't noticed before, was only just visible.

I inspected the outline, "I'm not sure..." it looked like it had been painted to the same grey colour the walls around it so no one would see it. I rubbed the cracked paint off part of the door at around eye level. Glass. I could see through into another room.

I saw someone through the glass, "Cry!"

"Cry?" Adam asked as he looked through the glass as well.

Cry...wasn't himself. He looked manic as though something was attacking him, but the room was completely empty. "Cry! Are you okay?!" I tried to talk to him through the glass, but he either didn't hear me or wasn't listening. He clutched himself in pain as he collapsed to the floor. I couldn't hear him but it looked like he was screaming. I fiddled to try to open the door to help him but with no avail. I was crying. He was my friend, even if it was him who started this mess.

Then, he stopped. He stopped crying. He stopped clutching himself. He stopped being himself.

He stood up slowly, turning towards us, smiling, "One minute until the chase begins" he said, still smiling at us.

I gasped as Adam tapped my shoulder.

"I think I know what is chasing us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou GuardianWitchDemiGod for reminding me that I had forgotten Markiplier. He has teamed with Yamimash, I will edit this info into the last chapter! **

**I don't own any of the real youtubers because they are real people and that'd be slavery.**

Cry was not himself. He stepped towards the gass door we watched from behind. "50 second untill the chase begins"

"Maya, we need to get out of here."

"We need to help him!" I protested, tears in my eyes.

"No, Maya, he is chasing us. I think that that door is going to open in.."

"30 seconds untill the chase beings"

"And he is going to chase us. We need to get outta here." Adam looked at me, waiting for my approval. I looked back into the room.

"Okay, but if you're wrong, we're coming back and helping him." I said. It didn't feel right, it was like I was chosing myself over Cry. What the hell is going on?

"10 seconds till the chase begins. "

We hurried down the thin corridor, practically running. 5...4...3...2...1...

"The chase has begun." The door opened behind us, but I didnt want to look back.

It was 30 seconds of running before we met another room, but we couldnt linger too long, Cry was right behind us and we didnt know whether he was running as well. The room looked like the corridor, just as grey, but a strange metal table sat in the middle. A torch? Was that a torch on the table?

I picked it up, shaking it slightly. This wasnt a torch. I recognised the gun, a magnum, I've played with these on online games.

I had never handled a gun before.

"Erm... Adam, do you want this?" I looked behind me to see him looking at a table that I must have missed.

"Er... no thanks, I have my own." Oh. Great, well at least we're armed now, " do you have any ammo?" he continued.

"No, but we need to move." I said, choosing the door which we didn't arrive through. This corridor looked way more friendly, but also slightly creepy. It was much wider and had pink flowers crudely drawn on the floor. I ran left down the corridor, followed by Adam. We needed as much distance as possible between us and Cry.

I noticed a cross roads ahead of us, "left or right?"

"Should we split up? Confuse him. Meet up later."

"I'll go left." I did not think this through. I did not want to have to handle Cry on my own and I knew that we would end up losing each other.

"Good luck." He said optimistically. As he turned right.

"You too."


End file.
